


This secret so heavy

by Diana924



Category: Poldark (TV 2015)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cheating, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Period-Typical Homophobia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Secret Relationship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Lo sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto accettare di recarsi a quel ricevimento.
Relationships: Dwight Enys/George Warleggan
Kudos: 1





	This secret so heavy

Lo sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto accettare di recarsi a quel ricevimento.

Tanto per cominciare Dwight Enys si sentiva sempre a disagio circondato dai potenti del luogo, poi non sapeva mai di cosa parlare perché a nessuno realmente interessava sapere del suo lavoro come medico e infine nessuno sembrava nascondergli quanto la sua presenza fosse inopportuna, era chiaro che lo sopportavano solamente a causa di Caroline, e gli stava anche bene. Anche quella sera aveva pensato di bere appena lo stretto necessario e poi allontanarsi con discrezione, senza Ross non aveva nemmeno qualcuno con cui parlare, almeno finché non si era reso conto che George Warleggan lo stava osservando.

Il rapporto tra lui e George era da sempre complicato ma dopo la guarigione del biondo si era fatto ancora più strano per non dire morboso. George si trovava a suo agio con lui ed era indubbiamente guarito ma poi … erano sopraggiunte alcune complicazioni che Dwight non aveva saputo prevedere e peggio ancora che non sapeva come arginare.

George si trovava bene in quell’ambiente, sicuramente meglio di lui e Dwight aveva impiegato qualche minuto prima di rendersi conto di come il biondo lo stesse seguendo con lo sguardo, attento a non perderlo di vista. Una volta accortosi che l’altro sapeva George aveva iniziato a provocarlo lanciandogli occhiate sempre più sensuali e indecenti, il modo in cui lo aveva guardato prima di portarsi alle labbra l’ennesimo calice di vino avrebbe fatto arrossire qualsiasi prostituta, e aveva avuto un effetto indesiderato sul suo corpo.

Dwight Enys come tutti quelli della sua età non era nuovo all’amore tra uomini ma quello era una faccenda scolastica, una volta finito il liceo si dimenticavano gli amanti, le piccole orge e le conquiste per sposarsi e metter su famiglia, come tutti si aspettavano. Eppure quello che stava avvenendo con George ... non sarebbe dovuto accadere ed era sbagliato su troppi livelli, non solo perché era felicemente sposato ma perché era anche illegale e nessuno avrebbe chiuso un occhio come sarebbe accaduto se fossero stati ancora dei giovani.

George lo guardò un’ultima volta per poi allontanarsi dal salone, Dwight sapeva che avrebbe dovuto ignorarlo, ma fu più forte di lui, tanto nessuno si sarebbe accorto della sua assenza si disse prima di seguirlo.

Non appena fu nel corridoio sentì distintamente una porta chiudersi e si diresse speditamente in quella direzione, prima avrebbero finito e prima sarebbe potuto tornare al ricevimento senza generare sospetti. Come previsto George lo stava aspettando, e come temeva, o sperava, non appena si chiuse la porta alle proprie spalle l’altro gli saltò letteralmente addosso, unendo le loro labbra in un bacio furioso e appassionato.

Dwight ricambiò il bacio, gli venne naturale compiere quel gesto anche se non avrebbe dovuto, era sposato con Caroline e l’amore tra uomini era illegale, tutto quello era sbagliato. George gli sorrise, un sorriso aperto e sincero, prima di inginocchiarsi. Tentò di fermarlo ma l’altro non se ne dette inteso abbassandogli con foga i pantaloni per poi cominciare a baciare la sua erezione con quella che Dwight riuscì a descrivere solamente come adorazione, autentica, oscena, appassionata adorazione.

Buttò indietro la testa godendosi quelle attenzioni, mai e poi mai avrebbe chiesto una cosa simile a caroline, a sua moglie, e non era mai stato interessato alle puttane e ora … ora George Warleggan aveva iniziato a succhiare il suo membro come se la propria vita dipendesse da quello, era una visione celestiale e allo stesso tempo proibita. Gli accarezzò lentamente i capelli mentre l’altro continuava a succhiare producendosi in suoni osceni, Dwight sapeva che era sbagliato ma era troppo tardi per tornare indietro. George lasciò andare il suo sesso prima di alzarsi e riprendere a baciarlo, si sentiva la testa piacevolmente leggera.

Lo fece distendere a terra e poi riprese a baciarlo, sapeva che quello era sbagliato, ma non riusciva a farne a meno, non del corpo di George, delle sue mani esigente, della sua bocca esigente e del fallo che svettava invitante tra i loro stomaci. Portò le dita alla bocca di George il quale cominciò a succhiarle con autentica bramosia, mimando quello che sarebbe avvenuto a breve, scatenandogli dei gemiti che riuscì a reprimere solamente mordendosi le labbra quasi a sangue. Raccolse il gemito di George tra le proprie labbra quando inserì il primo dito, attendendo che fosse l’altro a dargli il segnale, solo allora lentamente inserì il secondo per poi aprirli a forbice, per fortuna le sue conoscenze mediche gli erano d’aiuto in quel momento.

George gemette nuovamente il suo nome quando colpì quel punto dentro di lui. Si liberarono velocemente dei vestiti per poi tornare a baciarsi, i loro sessi che sfregavano tra di loro e le mani di George che non volevano lasciarlo andare. Non avrebbe dovuto piacergli così tanto eppure Dwight non poté impedirsi di gemere quando sostituì alle dita il proprio sesso, il corpo di George Warleggan sembrava fatto per accoglierlo. Attese qualche secondo, il tempo di farlo abituare e poi cominciò a muoversi, incoraggiato dallo stesso George che aveva cominciato a muovere il bacino ansimando e gemendo.

Avrebbe voluto godersi quella sensazione di più ma non avevano tempo, non ora si disse prima di portare una mano sul sesso dell’altro e cominciare a toccarlo. George si contorse sotto di lui aprendo ancora di più le gambe mentre lui si spingeva con abbandono dentro di lui, sopra di lui. Si muovevano in perfetta sincronia, ormai abituati ai ritmi dell’altro e con la perfetta conoscenza di dove toccare, quanto a lungo e come, e la faccenda lo esaltava e lo spaventava allo stesso tempo.

George raggiunse l’apice gemendo il suo nome, poi si limitò a subire i suoi colpi prima che anche lui raggiungesse l’orgasmo e si accasciasse su di lui. Rimasero in quella posizione per qualche secondo prima che si ricordassero che non erano soli e che potevano essere sorpresi da un momento all’altro.

Lui si rivestì il più velocemente possibile mentre George rimase sul pavimento, ancora nudo e con le gambe oscenamente aperte come se lo stesse invitando a spogliarsi e raggiungerlo per un secondo abbraccio.

<< Non lasciarmi …non lasciarmi anche tu >> mormorò George a voce abbastanza alta perché potesse sentirlo.

<< Sai che non lo farò ma dobbiamo stare attenti >> rispose lui prima di passargli i suoi vestiti, abiti in stile francese pensò mentre George dopo un piccolo sbuffo gli obbedì.

<< Non importa a nessuno quel che facciamo, non ora >> rispose George mentre si stava rivestendo.

<< Importerà, prima o poi importerà >> tentò di farlo ragionare, tutto quello poteva rivelarsi pericoloso, per le loro reputazioni, le loro famiglie e la loro vita.

<< Non a me >> replicò George prima di baciarlo un’ultima volta. Dwight contò fino a cinque e poi uscì, tutta quella fortuna prima o poi sarebbe finita, ne era fin troppo consapevole.


End file.
